Harry Potter et le Mystère des Maraudeurs
by CollectifHP
Summary: Livre Collectif d'Harry Potter! Fanfiction à plusieurs auteurs, un par chapitre! Une nouvelle élève étrange à Gryffondor, en 6e année, mystère entourant les créateurs et un livre, action, aventure, un peu de romance, la 6e année de Harry et co. promet!
1. Attention, chute de hiboux! Par Fabrice

**Note :** Alors, voici le LCHP (Le Livre Collectif Harry Potter). C'est une fanfiction à plusieurs auteurs, en fait, s'est un auteur différent à chaque chapitre! Dans notre profil, vous y trouverez le profil des auteurs pour les 21 premiers chapitres avec le chapitre qu'il a écrit, écrit ou écrira. Vous y trouverez également des informations sur le pourquoi et le comment du projet ainsi le site du projet ! Vous y trouverez également des informations sur le projet original. Si vous désirez vous joindre à nous pour écrire un chapitre vous aussi, allez faire un tour sur le site (qui est dans la Homepage de notre profil), voir les règles et allez sur le forum, dans la section appropriée pour dire que vous aimeriez écrire un chapitre. Même chose si vous désirez parler avec les auteurs, rendez-vous sur le site et le forum du LCHP !

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que nous en avons tous à l'écrire !

P.S. : Celle qui fait les RaR (avec l'aide de l'auteur du chapitre, lorsque c'est possible !) et qui poste les chapitres, s'est Space girl2, l'auteur du 8e chapitre.

Bisous !

L'équipe du LCHP

P.S.2 : _Space girl :_ Je sais qu'il y a souvent des contradictions sur certains tome, mais, en étant plusieurs auteurs, ce n'est pas tout les auteurs qui ont tout retenu des livres, certains les connaissent mieux que d'autres ! Et certains vont plus souvent voir le site de J.K. Rowling que d'autres, donc sont plus au courant des nouvelles informations que Rowling donne concernant l'univers de Harry Potter ! Certaines erreurs peuvent facilement être réparées, mais d'autres non. Il y a 7 chapitres d'écrit et le 8e est en cours d'écriture, ce serait difficile, surtout à plusieurs auteurs, de modifier les 1er chapitres ! Donc, dans les chapitres suivant ceux où il y a des erreurs, si l'auteur les a remarquées et qu'elles sont réparables, il les réparera, mais sinon, … J'en suis désolée d'avance !

**Titre de l'histoire :** Harry Potter et le Mystère des Maraudeurs

**Auteurs :** Plusieurs auteurs, un différent à chaque chapitre!

**Rating :** G

**Auteur du chapitre 1 :** Fabrice

**Petite description de l'histoire :** Harry entre dans sa 6e année à Poudlard, pendant l'été, Dumbledore leur envoie un livre intitulé : **Poudlard à sa création**. Ce livre les entraînera dans une série d'aventures et à la découverte de choses qui leur permettra de résoudre : LE MYSTÈRE DES CRÉATEURS! Mais qui est cette Éléanore?

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, nous ne faisons aucun argent. Et l'histoire appartient aux auteurs de chaque chapitre!

* * *

**_CHAPITRE UN : ATTENTION, CHUTE DE HIBOUX ÉCRIT PAR FABRICE_  
**  
Tout était calme sur la rue Privet Drive. Le silence régnait sur les pelouses et les maisons étaient toutes semblables. Une seule chose semblait bizarre dans le paysage. Un hibou, Moyen duc, traversait le ciel sans nuages. Le plus étrange était qu'un colis était accroché à sa patte. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre du numéro 4 de la rue. Un garçon du nom de Harry Potter, portant une chemise faisant trois fois sa taille et un jean tout rapiécé, laissa entrer le hibou. Lorsque le hibou partit, Harry ouvrit son colis sur son lit. Il venait de son école de sorcellerie Poudlard et contenait une lettre et un mystérieux livre. Il ouvrit d'abord sa lettre, qui lui indiquait la liste des fournitures et l'informait que la rentrée aurait lieu le 1er septembre. La lettre contenait la chose qu'il attendait avec impatience. En effet, tout ce qui était intéressant au 4 Privet Drive était introuvable à cause de son horrible oncle Vernon Dursley, son infecte tante Pétunia Dursley et son cousin brutal Dudley Dursley. Il regarda donc sa lettre avec intérêt, car elle contenait les résultats de ses BUSES :

_Cher Mr. Potter, _

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer les résultats de votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie. Vous les avez globalement réussi . Voici plus de détails :_

_- Astronomie : Effort convenable  
- Botanique : Effort exceptionnel  
- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal (avec les félicitations de votre examinateur)  
- Divination : Décevant  
- Histoire de la magie : Piètre  
- Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel  
- Potions : Optimal  
- Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort exceptionnel  
- Sortilèges : Optimal  
Voici donc les cours que vous suivrez dorénavant : Astronomie, Botanique, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Potion, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Sortilège._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr. Potter, en l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe_

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait réussi toute les matières dont il avait besoin pour devenir Auror. Il voulait sauter de joie, faire la fête, mais à qui parler ? Tous ses amis étaient loin de chez les Dursley. Maintenant qu'il avait lu et relu sa lettre, il reporta son attention sur le livre. Un mot du professeur Dumbledore (le directeur de Poudlard) y était joint:

_Cher Harry, _

_Comme je suis au courant de tes bonnes notes pour les BUSES, je t'offre ce livre, j'ai l'habitude de l'offrir à tous ceux qui ont bien réussi leur Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire (tu dois te douter que je l'ai envoyé à Miss Hermione Granger). Il raconte l'histoire de la création de Poudlard._

_Albus Dumbledore  
Directeur_

Sur le livre, en dessous du titre : "**Poudlard à sa création**", il y avait quatre sorciers avec leur nom marqué sous eux : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Harry lu le premier chapitre qui expliquait pourquoi les maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient moins présentes que Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il lu à haute voix le petit paragraphe les concernant :  
_"Vingt-cinq années après la construction de Poudlard, une dispute éclata entre les Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ils faisaient tout pour rendre leur maison populaire. Serpentard décida de partir, car il ne voulait plus habiter sous le même toit que Gryffondor. Cette dispute rendu ces deux maisons populaires car elle créa une rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard laissant Poufsouffle et Serdaigle dans l'ombre..."_

Après sa lecture, il pensa qu'Hermione (son amie avec Ron Weasley à Poudlard) avait déjà lu le livre ne entier. Il aperçu alors un petit hibou qui voletait vers sa fenêtre. C'était le hibou de son ami Ron Weasley et une lettre était accrochée à sa patte. Il lu la lettre de Ron :

_Cher Harry, _

_Je te souhaite vraiment un très joyeux anniversaire. Je suis impatient que l'on se retrouve je te montrerais les résultas de mes BUSES. Tu ne devineras jamais, mon père à eu une promotion ! Maintenant, il gagne deux cents fois plus de Gallions qu'avant; Il m'a même acheté un Nimbus 2000. Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu le livre Poudlard à sa création, mais j'ai lu le premier chapitre et il était super. Hermione va bien, elle a été nommée Préfète-en-Chef et a déjà lu le livre en entier. Je suppose que tu sais que la nomination de Préfet-en-Chef ne se fait qu'en septième année, mais elle a eu Optimal dans toute les matières et donc... Voila, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire et ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra très bientôt._

_Ron Weasley_

Harry eu un pincement au coeur, quand reverrait-il ses amis ? Que signifiait "bientôt". Il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir, son oncle Vernon l'appelait :

- QU'EST-CE QUE CE HIBOU FAIT ICI ? tonna l'oncle Vernon.

En effet, un hibou que Harry connaissait bien était étendu dans le salon. Il s'appelait Errol et avait toujours un sens de l'orientation qui laissait à désirer. Il y avait une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Harry répondit à l'oncle Vernon :

- Je pense qu'il s'est simple...  
- EMMÈNE LE VITE DANS TA CHAMBRE, l'interrompit l'oncle Vernon. JE NE VEUX PAS DE ÇA DANS LE SALON.

Harry emmena Errol dans sa chambre. Il reconnu l'écriture de Percy Weasley, le grand frère de Ron :

_Cher Harry, _

_Je suis désolé de m'être si mal comporté l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer hermès car il porte une lettre à Dumbledore. Je me suis réconcilié avec mon père et je te présente toutes mes excuses. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus maintenant et que l'on pourra mieux s'entendre._

_Percy Weasley_

Harry était trop fatigué. Il aurait bien voulu répondre à Percy, lui dire qu'il acceptait ses excuses, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il se mit en pyjama, se coucha sur son lit et s'endormi aussitôt. La soirée avait été pour lui trop fatigante, il décida de remettre ses activités prévues dans la soirée au lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla de bonne heure pour écrire à Ron et Percy. Après cela, il reçu La Gazette du Sorcier que lui avait porté sa chouette blanche, Hedwige. Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit et se mit à lire. Rien d'intéressant en vue jusqu'à un article à la fin du journal. Ce dernier disait :

_**LESTRANGE : RETROUVÉE** _

_"Hier matin, dans les environs de 8 h 19, Bellatrix Lestrange fut retrouvé dans la maison de sa soeur. Le Ministère de la Magie avait voulut interroger sa soeur pour savoir si elle savait où Bellatrix Lestrange serait cachée. Le Ministère n'eut aucunement besoin de l'interroger. En effet, la célèbre mangemort était dans une chambre et fut arrêtée alors qu'elle s'entraînait à lancer des Sortilèges Impardonnables sur des rats en promettant d'exterminer Harry Potter..."_

Harry ne lut pas plus loin, si Bellatrix Lestrange cherchait vraiment à l'exterminer, elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'échapper une nouvelle fois d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Comment ferait-elle pour l'atteindre et pourquoi ? Harry ne trouva aucune réponse mais maintenant, il savait qu'il devait se préparer.

* * *

Reviewez et donnez-nous vos commentaires, qui seront envoyés à Fabrice! Faites vos théories également! C'est toujours très intéressant et ça pourrait peut-être aussi aider à l'histoire! (surtout dans une fanfiction comme celle-ci qui a plein de mystères à résoudre et autres!)

Bisous!

L'équipe du LCHP


	2. À la porte de tous les mystères! Par Nor...

**Note de Space girl :** Salut, alors voici le chapitre 2, nous vous rappellons que cette histoire a plusieurs auteurs ! Celle qui fait les RaR (avec l'aide de l'auteur du chapitre, lorsque c'est possible !) et qui poste les chapitres, s'est Space girl2, l'auteur du 8e chapitre.

Bisous !

L'équipe du LCHP

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le mystère des créateurs

**Auteurs :** Fanfiction collective

**Auteur du chapitre 2 :** Nordet

**RaR :**

_Beunny :_ Merci Selnouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

_LeDjiNn :_ Bon, j'ai été la première à remarquer et faire remarquer les erreurs qui contredisaient ou autre le tome 5 ou les autres tomes pour les 7 premiers chapitres. On est plusieurs auteurs et certains ne retiennent pas aussi bien que d'autres les détails. Il s'est simplement trompé entre Effort convenable et acceptable j'ai l'impression ! Pour le père de Ron, c'est probablement plus Ron qui exagère, c'est souvent une expression plus que d'autre chose, il voulait dire qu'il gagnait beaucoup plus qu'avant ! Pour Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, c'est simplement que ces maisons sont moins vues dans les livres et qu'elles sont moins connues. Il a dit qu'elles étaient moins présentes dans l'histoire de Poudlard et il parlait surtout de Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle dont on entend beaucoup moins parler que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ! Et puis, la dispute entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard est une légende ! Et puis, on connaît beaucoup moins de choses sur elles ! Pour Hermione qui n'avait pas lu le livre, peut-être que c'est un livre qui n'est pas accessible dans les librairies et la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! Justement, plus loin tu verras qu'il est dit que ce livre n'est pas fait pour les étudiants qui n'ont pas fait leurs B.U.S.E.s. Pour Harry et Percy, ça je ne sais pas, mais ça se pourrait qu'il lui pardonne comme ça aussi ! Et puis, il sait qu'il s'est réconcilié avec son père et que donc, il doit être franc. Pour le balai de Ron, ce n'est pas un Nimbus 2000 qu'il a reçut de ses parents lorsqu'il est devenu préfet mais un Brossdur je ne sais quoi. Pour le fait qu'Hermione soit préfète, elle l'est déjà dans le 5e, alors, je trouve logique qu'elle et Ron le soient encore dans le 6e ! Percy est resté préfet en 6e année (si si, tu regarderas dans le 2e tome, il leur enlève des points quand il les attrape dans les toilettes de mimie geignarde !). Pour Lestranges, il n'est pas dit que Harry ne s'en inquiétait pas avant qu'elle ne soit attrapée, mais qu'il s'inquiète qu'elle puisse partir à sa poursuite si elle s'échappait à nouveau. Il s'inquiète du fait qu'elle pourrait s'évader à nouveau car les détraqueurs sont rendus à Voldemort (enfin c'est ce qui est dit à la fin du 5e tome, même si Fabrice a écrit qu'ils étaient encore avec le ministère !)

* * *

**_CHAPITRE DEUX _****_: À LA PORTE DE TOUS LES MYSTÈRES _****_ÉCRIT PAR _****_NORDET_****  
**  
C'était une chaude journée d¹été. Harry s'était couché sur une chaise longue derrière un massif de fleurs à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ne voulait pas être espionné par des passants qui auraient pu le remarquer de la rue et se dire que ce jeune homme était vraiment bizarre. Il était vêtu d'un vieux jean déchiré et d'une vielle chemise qui serait très bien allé à son oncle Vernon. Harry était parfaitement à l'aise habillé de cette manière.

Harry avait continué de lire le livre que lui avait envoyé la veille le professeur Dumbledore. Toujours est-il qu'il s'endormi avec son livre posé sur lui. Était-ce à cause de la chaleur excessive en cette journée d'été ou au contenu un peu ardu de sa lecture ?

Tout près de lui, était posé un boyau qui servait à l'arrosage de la pelouse. Il n'aurait pas dû traîner là après qu'Harry l'eut utilisé la veille au soir. L'occasion était trop belle pour Dudley qui passait par là. Il ne pouvait pas résister à une aussi belle occasion de jouer un tour à Harry surtout qu'il avait remarqué qu'Harry ne portait pas sur lui sa baguette magique.

Dudley ouvrit donc le robinet d'alimentation d'eau et attendit que le boyau soit bien gonflé de son contenu et au moment où la pression était à son maximum, Dudley projeta le jet d¹eau au visage d'Harry qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Heu quoi, dit Harry.

Mais en voyant son cousin Dudley rire aux éclats, il comprit vite ce qui s'était passé. Harry se mit à sa poursuite et Dudley entra vite dans la maison où le poursuivi Harry.

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient au salon où Dudley vaint les rejoindre.

- Papa, maman ! Harry n'arrête pas de me poursuivre, leur dit-il.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit l'oncle Vernon.

Harry lui expliqua ce qui c¹était produit.

- Qui a laissé traîner le boyau d'arrosage hier soir ? dit l'oncle Vernon.  
- Je pensais le ranger aujourd'hui, répondit Harry.  
- Et tu as préféré faire un somme. répliqua l'oncle Vernon.  
- Tout ce qui t'arrive est donc de ta faute, lui dit-il. Tu seras privé de repas ce soir. Tu resteras dans ta chambre pour le reste de la journée.  
- Mais oncle Vernon, il fait si chaud aujourd'hui, la chaleur est étouffant ici à l'intérieur, supplia Harry.

La chaleur était en effet étouffante à l'intérieur sans que la moindre brise ne souffle par les fenêtres qui étaient pourtant grandes ouvertes.

- Tu oses défier mon autorité, dit l'oncle Vernon visiblement en colère. Après tout ce qu¹on a fait pour toi.  
- Non… j'y monte, dit Harry.  
- Et tout de suite, dit l¹oncle Vernon.  
- Je voulais avant reprendre le livre que j'ai laissé dans le jardin, dit Harry.  
- On te l'apportera, dit l¹oncle Vernon.

L'oncle Vernon se tourna vers son fils Dudley qui maîtrisait mal son fou rire en comprenant que sa victoire était complète sur toute la ligne.

- Mon petit Dudley, tu sais que c'est dangereux de jouer des tours à Harry, commença l'oncle Vernon.  
- Je sais qu'il n'a pas le droit de se servir de la magie ici et puis j'ai regardé avant de l'arroser et il ne portait pas sa baguette magique, dit Dudley.  
- Voilà qui est très brillant de ta part, lui répondit l'oncle Vernon l'air ravi. (NDSpace : Dudley, dire qqch de brillant ? C'est une première !)

Pendant ce temps, Pétunia Dursley était partie sans rien dire pour récupérer le livre d'Harry dans le jardin. En revenant, elle entendit Vernon raconter à son fils tous les tours qu'il jouait quand il avait son âge. Elle prit quelque chose dans le frigo sans que Vernon et Dudley n'y portent attention.

Pétunia monta l'escalier et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d¹Harry.

- Oui, dit Harry de l'intérieur.  
- Je te rapporte ton livre, répondit calmement la tante Pétunia.  
- Merci, dit Harry et lui ouvrant.  
- Je reconnais ce livre, dit Pétunia. C'est un prix que donne Dumbledore à tous les élèves qui ont obtenu leur Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie.  
- C'est bien ce qui m'est arrivé, lui dit Harry en lui montrant la copie de son Brevet.  
- Toutes mes félicitations Harry, je me rappelle quand ma soeur a obtenu son Brevet cela a été toute une fête à la maison et rien pour moi qui avait obtenu la même journée mon diplôme en secrétariat, dit Pétunia les yeux tout humides.  
- Oh, je ne savais pas, lui dit Harry.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, en fait mes parents ont été assez injustes envers moi parce que je n'étais pas sorcière et je me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui on a fait l'inverse, lui dit sa tante Pétunia.

Tante Pétunia tendit à Harry son livre et ajouta « Je suis très fière de toi Harry » avec le plus beau sourire qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu sur son visage.

- Je t¹apporte aussi un pichet de limonade. Il fait en effet très chaud dans cette chambre.  
- Cela m¹aidera, dit Harry en prenant le pichet.  
- Pétunia ? Où es-tu ? dit la voix de Vernon d¹en bas.  
- Ici en haut, je redescends, dit la tante Pétunia en redescendant l¹escalier.

Vernon Dursley était de bonne humeur maintenant. Il proposa à sa femme et son fils d¹aller à ce nouveau restaurant où il y a de l¹air climatisé.

- Bonne idée, lui dit Dudley.

Vernon Dursley pris soin de verrouiller la porte de la chambre d¹Harry en lui disant avec joie que tous allaient manger au restaurant et que lui n¹irait pas puisqu¹il fallait qu¹il soit puni ne serait-ce que pour son insolence. Harry eut beau protester, mais son oncle Vernon ne lui prêta aucune attention.

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Harry vit l¹auto partir et tante Pétunia lui jeter un dernier regard. Cette punition semblait moins pénible à Harry, car pour la première fois, quelqu'un dans cette maison lui avait témoigné de la tendresse.

Harry ouvrit sans peine la porte de sa chambre. Ce n¹était pas de la magie qu¹il faisait, mais un peu bricolage avec la serrure de sa porte de chambre. De l¹extérieur, l¹oncle Vernon avait l¹impression en secouant la porte qu¹elle était bien verrouillée, mais de l¹intérieur Harry pouvait l¹ouvrir sans difficulté. Il s¹agissait juste de s¹assurer que la porte ne se referme pas quand l'on serait à l¹extérieur.

Harry descendit en bas et regarda ce qu¹il pouvait prendre dans le frigo. Un peu de cheddar, du pain, une pomme et un peu de salade. Cela faisait l¹affaire de Harry et il remonta dans sa chambre avec son butin. Il se remit à la lecture de son livre.

Il comprit vite que les disputes entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ne portaient pas seulement que sur l¹admission d¹enfants ayant des pouvoirs magiques, nés de parents moldus, A cette époque, peu d¹élèves terminaient leurs études à Poudlard tellement elles étaient difficiles avec de tels maîtres. Ceux qui les terminaient étaient en majorité des enfants nés de familles de sorciers. Salazar Serpentard qui voulait que Poudlard soit une école de formation pour l¹élite parmi les sorciers en était arrivé à la conclusion que seuls les enfants de parents sorciers devaient être acceptés pour que Poudlard ne forme que la crème de la crème qui à cette époque était les enfants de familles de sorciers.

Godric Gryffondor s¹objecta contre cette façon de voir. Il estimait que Poudlard avait une mission envers tous ceux possédant des pouvoirs magiques afin de les aider à les développer. Godric Gryffondor s¹absentait fréquemment de Poudlard laissant la formation des élèves aux autres fondateurs de Poudlard. Malgré les remarques que lui en faisait Salazar Serpentard à ce sujet, Gryffondor continua de s¹absenter en laissant la charge de ses cours aux trois autres professeurs. Gryffondor, comme les autres, essayait de déterminer quels étaient les meilleurs candidats pour Poudlard, Serpentard se plaignait que Gryffondor avait toujours le dernier mot et écartait systématiquement tous ceux qu'il aurait considéré comme de bons candidats. Le reste de ce chapitre semblait comme du déjà-vu pour Harry : Il expliquait pourquoi le choixpeau avait été introduit.

Le livre faisait état de nombreuses discussions et différents entre les fondateurs de Poudlard. Harry se demandait bien comment de telles personnes pouvaient avoir été en harmonie pendant une aussi longue période de temps avant de se séparer. Cela lui semblait mystérieux.

Harry posa son livre et pensa : « _Ce n¹est pas un livre à mettre entre les mains des étudiants de première année. Cela veut dire que Salazar Serpentard n¹a jamais été le monstre que j¹avais cru qu¹il était. Sa légende en a fait un personnage différent de la réalité. Je comprends qu¹il y ait une maison Serpentard à Poudlard. Si cette maison n¹avait aucune raison d¹être ici, elle n¹existerait pas, c¹est tout_ », Harry se versa un verre de limonade et attendait impatiemment le retour de sa chouette Hedwige qu¹il avait envoyée porter un message de félicitation à son amie Hermione pour sa promotion comme Préfète-en-Chef.

Enfin Hedwige revient porteuse d¹un message de son amie. Il ouvrit sa lettre :

_Cher Harry,_

_Ron m¹a écrit dernièrement et m¹a informé que nous avions passé tous les trois notre B.U.S.E._

_Il tient la nouvelle de son père qui comme tu le sais, il est au courant de pas mal de choses de par son travail au Ministère de la Magie. Je suis contente pour toi. J¹aurais tellement voulu que tu sois nommé préfet. Je suis déçue d¹apprendre que cela ne sera malheureusement pas pour cette année._

_Je suis actuellement en vacances en Irlande où Hedwige m¹a trouvée. Ici, il existe plein de choses sur la magie. J¹en ai profité pour rédiger au moins trente parchemins de plus que ce que nous avait demandé le professeur Binns avant notre départ pour les vacances. Tu te souviens que nous devons lui remettre à notre retour le 1er septembre. Je me suis soudainement rappelé que c¹était ta fête dernièrement. J¹ai cherché dans les boutiques locales un petit cadeau pour toi. _

_Bonne fête en retard, j¹espère que mon cadeau te plaira._

_Avec toute mon amitié,__  
__Hermione_

Harry ouvrit le paquet joint au courrier. Le paquet était resté en bon état malgré le voyage. Il l¹ouvrit avec empressement. Il contenait une très belle veste en tweed irlandais. « Elle est magnifique » s¹exclama Harry en l¹essayant. Elle lui allait bien, mais Harry la retira rapidement à cause de la chaleur qui sévissait même en plein milieu de cette soirée. Il y avait aussi dans le paquet une photo d¹un lutin irlandais. Harry le trouvait sympathique avec son large sourire. Il ajouta cette photo à son album qu¹il regardait souvent, surtout les photos de ses parents. Il ne pouvait s¹empêcher de se dire qu¹ils seraient si fiers de lui aujourd¹hui.

Maintenant, Harry était fatigué. Il avait bu tout le pichet à limonade que lui avait laissé sa tante Pétunia. Harry était un peu fatigué.

Plus tard, Harry se réveilla en entendant l¹auto des Dursley revenir sur Privet Drive et s¹arrêter devant la maison. C¹était bien eux, Harry avait reconnu l¹auto à l¹avance au bruit qu¹elle faisait, il faudrait sûrement que l¹oncle Vernon change le silencieux de son auto très bientôt.

L¹oncle Vernon semblait satisfait de son repas et de la soirée qui l¹avait suivi. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d¹Harry et l¹ouvrit brusquement.

- C¹est vrai qu¹il fait chaud dans cette chambre, dit-il avec un sourire violacé. Que cela te serve de leçon ! La prochaine fois que tu arroseras la pelouse, ne laisse plus traîner le boyau.

Harry entendit rire son cousin Dudley qui était là tout près de son père. Un peu plus tard, le temps se rafraîchit et le jeune sorcier pu enfin trouver le sommeil.

Un peu avant l¹aube un hibou, qu¹Harry ne connaissait pas arriva avec un message à la patte :

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu as sans doute entendu la nouvelle de l¹arrestation de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle fait parti du groupe des Mangemorts qui ont jurés ta perte. Ne t¹en fais pas trop à ce sujet. J¹ai demandé à Dumbledore de veiller plus attentivement sur toi et tu peux compter sur mon entier soutien._

_Remus Lupin_

Le hibou qui portait ce message avait l¹air fatigué et comme s¹il venait de très loin, Harry le garda un peu afin qu¹il se repose. Le lendemain au matin le hibou de Lupin parti.

A la différence de la veille la température était plus fraîche et Harry se leva pour préparer le déjeuner des Dursley.

- Et mon café, il vient, dit l¹oncle Vernon avec rage.

Dudley ne dit pas un mot, car il avait vite remarqué que ce matin Harry portait sa baguette magique sur lui. Il se contenta seulement de sourire. L¹oncle Vernon bu rapidement son café et parti aussitôt pour son travail. La tante Pétunia demanda à Harry de bien arroser les fleurs.

- Elles ont tellement souffert de la journée chaude d¹hier. Elles ont besoin d¹eau.

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Dudley qui ne semblait pas, aujourd¹hui encore, avoir de tâches à accomplir.

- Je vous laisse, dit-il. Mes amis doivent m¹attendre maintenant avec impatience près de l¹usine désaffectée.  
- C¹est bon que tu aies des amis, lui répondit sa tante Pétunia.  
- Oui, on fait du vélo ensemble et plein d¹autres choses intéressantes, dit Dudley. Des choses qui n¹intéresseraient pas un petit maigrichon comme Harry qui lit toujours des livres bizarres.

Dudley disparu avant qu¹Harry ne lui réplique quelque chose. Cela valait mieux pour lui. Les deux cousins ne s¹entendaient pas très bien et les choses ne s¹arrangeaient pas avec le temps. Harry comptait les jours qui lui restaient à subir une telle situation avant que les cours reprennent à Poudlard.

Cela lui rappelait qu¹il avait des parchemins à écrire avant le début des cours comme le lui avait rappelé la studieuse Hermione par son hibou de la veille. Il y avait aussi le livre que lui avait envoyé Dumbledore dont il voulait poursuivre la lecture durant la journée.

Un peu plus tard, Harry poursuivi la lecture de « Poudlard à sa création » afin de mieux comprendre le projet des fondateurs de Poudlard. Les difficultés rencontrées par les fondateurs à leur époque étaient énormes et Poudlard était la première grande école de sorcellerie à voir le jour. Leurs débats entre les fondateurs ressemblaient parfois à ceux qui se déroulent aujourd¹hui entre le Poudlard actuel et le Ministère de la Magie. Godric Gryddondor et Salazar Serpentard étaient des sorciers de génie qui malheureusement avec le temps s¹étaient mis à se disputer

Harry lu et relu tout ce qui y était écrit sur la chambre des secrets, mais à sa grande surprise, il découvrit que ce n¹était pas le seul endroit secret de Poudlard. La Chambre des Secrets avait été créé par un Salazar Serpentard plein de colère contre les autres fondateurs de Poudlard. Ils semblaient tous les quatre partager un autre secret au sujet du site même de Poudlard. Ici et là on parlait d¹une caverne et d¹un dolmen. Il ne semblait pas qu¹Harry n¹ait jamais entendu parler de tels endroits à Poudlard. La description de la caverne ne semblait pas correspondre à celle où il avait rencontré l¹araignée Aragog quand il était en deuxième année. Le livre parlait d¹une caverne sous le château de Poudlard, mais où situait-elle. Il y aurait une source qui avait d¹abord attiré les fondateurs de Poudlard sur le site. Le dolmen servait à cette époque pour les cours d¹astronomie ainsi que pour les fêtes. De plus, le livre parle aussi de La Porte de Bronze qui était dans le château sans qu¹elle ne soit décrite et surtout rien n'était dit sur ce qui se trouvait derrière. Une dernière chose était évoqué : le livre parlait aussi d¹une mystérieuse statuette de cristal qui ne quittait jamais Gryffondor dans tous ses déplacements.

Plusieurs fois, l¹auteur du livre revenait sur une idée qui lui semblait essentielle : l¹endroit n¹a pas été choisi par hasard. Ce site a été choisi non pas parce que c'était à l¹abris du regard des moldus de par son isolement à l¹époque de sa construction, mais parce que c¹était l¹Endroit. L¹auteur n¹en disait pas plus là-dessus. Harry avait beau lire et relire le chapitre aucun détail ne lui échappait plus maintenant. Il avait hâte de revoir Hermione et Ron pour pouvoir en parler davantage.

Harry accompli tous les travaux que lui avait demandés la tante Pétunia et avait en plus passé l¹aspirateur dans la maison et fait quelques courses. A son retour du travail, l¹oncle Vernon critiqua une nouvelle fois la manière de s¹habiller d¹Harry et Dudley se joignit à lui avec ses blagues d¹un goût douteux, mais Harry avait l¹air distrait et n¹écoutait pas du tout ce qu¹ils lui disaient. Il rêvait à Poudlard et pensait à son devoir d¹astronomie qu¹il devait faire ce soir-là, 11 août, raconter une observation d¹étoiles filantes. Il devait remettre un parchemin là-dessus à la rentrée.

L¹année allait commencer et il avait plein de devoirs à remettre. Cela plaisait à Harry, non pas parce qu¹il était devenu aussi studieux qu¹Hermione, mais parce que cela lui permettait de ne pas porter attention à toutes les vexations qu¹il subissait ici au 4 Privet Drive.

- Tu ne m¹écoute pas, lui dit l¹oncle Vernon.  
- Quoi ? lui répondit Harry.  
- Toujours en train de rêver à ce que je vois, lui dit-il d¹un ton cinglant.  
- Il n¹y a rien à faire avec toi, St Brutus serait une meilleure école pour toi que ce Poudlard où tu iras bientôt, dit l¹oncle Vernon.

Harry se retient de lui dire « oui ». Il savait d¹expérience que s¹il avait dit ce mot, l¹oncle Vernon se serait fâché et l¹aurait enfermé aussitôt dans sa chambre pour plusieurs jours. A cette instant, la tante Pétunia lui mit la main sur l¹épaule.

- Pas nécessaire d¹être trop dur envers lui. Il partira pour Poudlard dans quelques jours.

La nuit du 11 août, Harry était dans le jardin confortablement installé sur une chaise longue pour contempler les étoiles filantes. Par chance, la nuit était particulièrement claire et il pouvait voir dans le ciel une foule de traits lumineux qui traversaient le ciel en quelques secondes. Harry prit des notes sur les étoiles filantes qu¹il avait pu voir. Au bout d¹un certain temps, les apparitions d¹étoiles se firent plus rares, L¹observation était terminée. Harry espérait que cette observation des étoiles lui aiderait à augmenter sa moyenne en astronomie, qui avait été sa matière la plus faible l¹année passée.

Durant la journée, Harry reçu un nouveau hibou. Il le reconnu tout de suite comme étant un hibou de Poudlard.  
Harry prit l¹enveloppe qui y était attachée avec le sceau de la célèbre école de sorcellerie et l¹ouvrit en déchirant l¹un des coins de l¹enveloppe :

_A tous les étudiants de Gryffondor,_

_La présente est pour vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en la personne de Thomas Zégus Perkins. Sa famille s'est illustrée depuis des centaines d'années dans la Maison de Gryffondor. M. Perkins a suivi son père dans sa carrière de diplomate et il a fait ses études dans diverses écoles de sorcellerie un peu partout à travers le monde, Nous l'avons approché pour qu'il soit des nôtres lors de l'un de ses brefs séjours en Angleterre. _

_Je peux vous dire de lui qu'il est jeune et très compétent. _

_  
__Minerva McGonagall,__  
__Directrice adjointe._

Harry regarda le nom du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce nom ne lui disait rien, mais il se disait que ce poste était vraiment maudit à Poudlard. Chaque année, un professeur différent enseignait cette matière et Harry souhaitait que ce professeur soit intéressant et les aide vraiment par des cours pratiques à les aider à lutter contre les Forces du Mal dont Voldemort était le plus dangereux représentant. Harry savait bien qu¹il finirait par ressurgir celui-là. Pour le moment, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, mais il avait comme le pressentiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarderait pas à sa manifester à nouveau.

Harry demanda à Mrs Arabella Figg de l¹amener à Londres dès qu¹elle le pourrait pour qu¹il achète les livres qu¹il lui fallait sur le chemin de Traverse. Mrs Figg était très bien connue des Dursley qui lui faisaient une entière confiance puisqu¹elle gardait Harry quand il était tout petit.

- Je vais justement à Londres demain et je pourrai t¹y conduire et t¹en ramener, dit-elle.

Harry en parla à l¹oncle Vernon qui était plein de mots élogieux pour cette charmante dame.

- Je fais entièrement confiance à Mrs Figg et si tu pouvais apprendre d¹elle à avoir un peu plus les deux pieds sur terre, j¹en serais ravi, dit-il. J¹aimerais que tu sois habillé de manière civilisée pour ce petit voyage. Regarde de quoi tu as l¹air. Ne pourrais-tu pas porter une veste une chemise et une cravate comme tous les jeunes gens de toutes les bonnes écoles de notre pays.  
- Oui, c¹est promis, répondit Harry sans grande conviction.  
- Tu me montreras demain comment tu seras habillé. Je ne tiens pas que tu fasses honte à la famille Dursley.

Le lendemain, la journée était exceptionnellement fraîche pour la saison et Harry avait décidé de porter la veste en tweed irlandais que lui avait offert Hermione. Il mit une chemise blanche et une cravate et emporta avec lui un petit sac. Cela était pour y mettre ses achats, il avait placé des vêtements qui reflétaient un peu plus son style que ceux que l¹oncle Vernon voulait qu¹il porte.

- C¹est parfait, dit l¹oncle Vernon admiratif avant que Mrs Figg passe le chercher.

Elle arriva peu de temps après avec sa vieille Austin Martin et klaxonna en restant dans l¹auto. Mr et Mrs Dursley lui envoyèrent la main et elle leur répondit de la même manière.

Une fois dans l¹auto, ils furent éloignés de Privet Drive et Harry changea de vêtement en gardant toutefois sa veste de tweed.

- Oh, je te reconnais mieux ainsi, dit Mrs Figg. Je ne te reconnaissais pas tantôt avec chemise blanche et cravate à rayures comme en portent les étudiants du King¹s College de Cambridge. Ils forment une si belle chorale…dommage qu¹il n¹y en ait pas à Poudlard, vous feriez un malheur.

Harry goûta mal cette plaisanterie de Mrs Figg.

- Ai-je l¹air de quelqu¹un qui chante dans une chorale ?  
- Tu le pourrais en te forçant un peu. Fais-moi un « mi » pour voir. » dit Mrs Figg.

Cette fois-ci Harry se mit à rire.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Londres vers 10 h 30 et Mrs Figg le déposa près du chemin de Traverse. Elle passera le reprendre vers 15 h précises.

Harry était heureux d¹avoir ainsi une bonne partie de la journée pour errer sur le chemin de Traverse et visiter au passage la boutique des frères Weasley. Harry s¹arrêta d¹abord à Gringotts puis se dirigea vers le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux qui furent heureux de l¹accueillir.

- Regarde tout ce que notre boutique contient, lui dit Fred.  
- Il y a de quoi jouer bien des tours pendables à Rusard s¹il t¹embête cette année, ajouta George.

Harry regarda autour de lui et se dit qu'il y avait effectivement de quoi jouer des tours pour tous les goûts. Harry leur acheta quelques produits, au cas où ils puissent servir comme les célèbres bombabouses qui peuvent être utiles pour toutes sortes d¹occasions.

- Tu n¹as rien à payer Harry. Tu nous as assez aidé quand on a ouvert notre boutique, lui dit George.

Fred en profita pour féliciter Harry pour avoir obtenu son B.U.S.E.

- Merci, lui répondit Harry. Sais-tu si Ron est déjà passé par ici ?  
- Tu tombes bien, lui dit Fred. Il est actuellement chez Fleury & Bott pour y acheter ses livres. Il est avec maman et Ginny.

Harry se dirigea donc vers la célèbre librairie magique où Mrs Wealey l¹arrêta dès qu¹il fut entré.

- Harry ! s'exlama-t-elle. Quel plaisir de te revoir ici !  
- Bonjour Mrs Weasley comment allez-vous ? dit Harry  
- Très bien, confirma Mrs Weasley. Ron a si hâte de te voir et Ginny aussi, bien sûr, Mais où sont-ils ceux-là ?

Ron et Ginny surgirent avec chacun une pile de livres dans les mains. Dès que Ginny vit Harry, elle échappa sa pile de livre et se pencha pour les ramasser et les échappa de nouveau pendant que Ron la regardait faire avec un large sourire.

- Oh ! Salut Harry, dit Ron. Je reviens tout juste de Roumanie où je suis allé voir mon frère Charlie qui y étudie toujours les dragons. Et toi qu¹as-tu fait cet été Harry ?  
- Moi, dit Harry. Rien de particulier. J¹ai reçu le livre que m¹avait envoyé Dumbledore. Il est très intéressant, J¹ai commencé à le lire.  
- J'ai juste lu le premier chapitre, admit Ron. Je sais qu¹Hermione l¹a lu deux fois et a hâte de t¹en parler. Elle sera justement ici cette après-midi. C¹est ce qu¹elle m¹a dit au téléphone hier. Nous avons le téléphone chez-moi maintenant. Hermione a essayé de te rejoindre, mais Dudley a répondu et il lui a dit que tu n¹étais pas là à toutes les fois qu¹elle téléphonait. Elle t¹a envoyé un hibou cet avant-midi.  
- Je venais sans doute tout juste de partir pour Londres, dit Harry.  
- Vous vous êtes manqués de peu, dit Ron  
- En effet, dit Harry. J¹avais tellement de questions à lui poser sur le livre « Poudlard à sa Création».  
- Je suis sûr qu¹elle aura beaucoup de choses à t¹en dire, dit Ron.

Les deux amis continuèrent à jaser de Poudlard avec Ginny et Mrs Weasley.

- Vous avez hâte que les cours reprennent, il me semble ? dit Mrs Weasley.  
- Oui beaucoup, répondit Harry. Il y a des mystères qui sont à Poudlard depuis sa fondation qui n¹attendent que nous pour être découverts.  
- Mystères qui n¹attendent que vous pour être résolus, reprit Mrs Weasley en écho tout en souriant. Vous serez de très bons sorciers, car un bon sorcier est toujours attiré par le mystère, par tout ce qui semble obscure à la moyenne des gens.  
- Oh ! merci Mrs Weasley, dit Harry.  
- Il faut que j¹aille acheter une robe à Ginny chez Madame Guipire. Pourquoi ne pas nous attendre au Chaudron Baveur, proposa Mrs Weasley. Oh que je suis bête, Harry tu n¹a pas encore eu le temps d¹acheter tes livres ! Ron te donnera un coup de main pour trouver les tiens, vous suivez à peu près les mêmes cours. Tu pourras l'aider n¹est-ce pas Ron ?  
- Oh ! Bien sûr maman, lui dit Ron.

Les deux garçons eurent tôt faits de trouver tous les livres qu¹il fallait à Harry puis ils furent ravis d¹aller prendre une bièreaubeurre ensemble au Chaudron Baveur.

- Mon père a eu une promotion et m'a acheté un Nimbus 2000, dit Ron. C¹est sûr que je pourrai mieux jouer que sur le vieux balai que j¹avais l¹an dernier et que nous pourrons battre les Serpentard cette année encore, dit Ron.  
- Il va falloir faire attention à eux, comme toutes les autres années. Ils peuvent nous donner beaucoup de difficultés même si tu as un Nimbus 2000 et moi un Éclair de Feu, dit Harry.  
- Il va falloir s¹entraîner dès le début de l¹année, dit Ron. Les Serpentard forment une équipe assez rude et les tous les coups seront permis pour gagner.  
- Ils sont terribles les Serpentard et Drago Malefoy, s¹est encore amélioré comme attrapeur, dit Harry.  
- Ils auront aussi de nouveaux joueurs cette année et on ne sait pas ce que cela donnera, dit Ron.  
Puis les deux amis parlèrent longuement de leurs joueurs préférés dans l¹équipe de quidditch d¹Angleterre et des autres pays.

- Nous avons pu facilement vaincre l¹Italie, l¹Irlande et l¹Australie, mais la France, la Belgique et la Suisse nous ont donné pas mal de difficultés, dit Ron.  
- C¹est la preuve qu¹il ne faut pas être toujours trop confiant, dit Harry.  
- Tu te souviens quand notre joueur vedette Jim Whitestone était blessé ? dit Harry. L¹équipe canadienne qui devait nous affronter s¹est fait remplacer parce qu¹elle était certaine de perdre et tous les Canadiens croyaient que Jim Whitestone jouait. L¹équipe anglaise leur avait bien caché. Ils ont fini par trouver une autre équipe de je ne sais pas où pour les remplacer. L¹équipe anglaise devait affronter une équipe canadienne inconnue formée en dernière minute presque tous étaient des Québécois. La victoire devait être facile même en l¹absence du joueur vedette de notre pays. L¹Angleterre pensait les battre facilement. Aucun de leurs joueurs n¹était connu dans les compétitions internationales. Eux, c¹étaient des joueurs complètement féroces, toute une équipe comme cela, il y avait de quoi à avoir peur. Leur capitaine était, une certaine Aurélie Yell, qui ne manquait pas de mordant, tu te souviens. Elle était toujours à surveiller.  
- Ne m¹en parle pas, dit Ron. Les nôtres m¹ont fait honte ce jour-là. Une chance que notre équipe s¹est reprise en main et a fini par gagner.  
- Nous pourrons battre les Serpentard cette année encore, dit Harry. Mais ils ne se laisseront pas faire.

Les deux amis étaient à discuter avec animation de leur sport préféré quand une voix familière se fit entendre derrière eux :

- Toujours en train de parler de quidditch à ce que je vois, dit hermione.  
- Hermione, dirent les deux gars ensemble.

Hermione se joignit à eux et commença à leur parler de son voyage en Irlande. Ron lui parla de tous les dragons qu¹il avait vu en Roumanie et comment l¹élevage de dragons avait fini par porter fruit. Harry n¹avait rien à leur raconter, car le seul voyage qu'il avait fait cet été était aujourd¹hui.

- J¹en profite, ajouta Harry. Et je voudrais te remercier Hermione pour cette veste que tu m¹a offerte.  
- Cela m¹a fait plaisir Harry, dit Hermione.

Enfin, Hermione aborda le sujet qui intéressait le plus Harry, le livre que leur avait envoyé Dumbledore.

- Tout à fait fascinant ce livre, leur dit-elle en le sortant de son sac. Je l¹ai lu entièrement deux fois et certains chapitres au moins quatre fois.  
- Justement je voulais t¹en parler Hermione, dit Harry. C¹est la première fois que j¹entends parler de cette caverne et de sa source aux pouvoirs extraordinaires qu¹elle contient. Pour le dolmen, je ne l¹ai jamais vu… mais je n¹ai pas de peine à croire qu¹il était là il y a mille ans, dit Harry.  
- Toutes les personnes qui ont eu leur B.U.S.E. depuis que Dumbledore est directeur de Poudlard ont reçu ce livre en cadeau. Ce qui me surprend c¹est que personne ne s¹est donné la peine de trouver cette caverne et la source qui y coule, dit Hermione.  
- Crois-tu que cela pourrait intéresser tu-sais-qui ? lui demanda Ron.  
- On ne sait jamais, il recherche peut-être cette source depuis longtemps, sans y parvenir, dit Hermione. Pour trouver la source, il faut d¹abord trouver le dolmen.  
- Il faudrait que je sache ce que c¹est avant de le chercher, dit Ron.  
- Tu ne sais donc pas ce que c¹est. Tu n¹a jamais vu de photos d¹un cercle de pierres immenses construites à une époque lointaines et qui servaient aux hommes de cette époque dans leurs célébrations, et dans leurs observations astronomiques. Le plus connu des dolmens est à Stonehenge… ici en Angleterre.  
- Ok, mais personne n¹a encore trouvé ce dolmen, cela veut peut-être dire que ces endroits n¹existent plus, continua Ron.  
- Ces endroits existent, précise Hermione. Vous verrez plus loin dans le livre qu¹au XVIe siècle et au XIXe siècle, les directeurs de Poudlard ont trouvé le dolmen et la caverne et en ont parlé comme étant les mystères les mieux gardé par les Fondateurs de Poudlard. Ils ont refusé de donner plus d¹indications sur ce qu¹ils avaient trouvé l¹un comme l¹autre.

Ron était embarrassé. Il trouvait qu¹Hermione était vraiment très savante et devait lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pendant que lui s¹entraînait au quidditch. Il aurait aimé retenir autant de choses qu¹elle de ses lectures, mais malheureusement il avait beaucoup de difficultés à retenir quelque chose de ce qu¹il venait de lire et surtout de ce genre de livre. Il aimait entendre parler Hermione de toutes ses lectures, c¹est fou tout ce que l'on apprenait en l¹entendant parler.

- Si tu penses que je savais tout cela moi, reprit Ron. Pensez-vous que Dumbledore connaît ces mystères ?  
- S¹il les connaît, il en garde le secret, dit Hermione.  
- Ce sera donc à nous de les découvrir cette année, dit Harry.  
- Est-ce que tu oublies le quidditch ? mentionna Ron.  
- Non pas du tout, dit Harry. Je profiterai de mon entraînement de quidditch pour observer tout ce qui entoure le château. Je pourrai ainsi mieux trouver ce qui reste du dolmen. Il ne peut pas avoir fondu comme de la neige au soleil.  
- Très bonne idée, s'exclama Hermione.  
- Là, tu m'impressionnes Harry, émit Ron au visage admiratif.  
- On demandera aussi à Hagrid de nous donner un coup de main, dit Hermione. S¹il sait quelque chose, il ne pourra pas nous le cacher longtemps, vous le connaissez.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent en souriant.

- Il y a aussi les autres mystères que nous aurons à découvrir, dit Hermione.  
- Tu parles de la Porte de Bronze et de la statuette de cristal. dit Harry.  
- A quel chapitre en es-tu rendu dans le livre ? lui demanda Hermione.  
- Au chapitre quatre, répondit Harry.  
- Tu verras au chapitre neuf qu¹il y a bien d¹autres choses à apprendre sur le mystère des Fondateurs, dit Hermione. Mais tu as raison, la source dans la Caverne semble être le plus grand mystère des Fondateurs de Poudlard. On sait qu¹ils s¹y rendaient tous régulièrement et que l¹un des derniers commentaires rapportés de Salazar Serpentard dans ce livre avant son départ de Poudlard a été ; « J¹entends conserver mon droit à la source » et personne ne s¹est objecté à la demande de Serpentard. Tout de suite après que Serpentard ait quitté Poudlard, le livre cesse de parler de lui. On ne sait pas s¹il est revenu à la Source mais il devait y tenir, c¹est évident.

A ce moment-là, Mrs Weasley revient avec Ginny de chez Madame Guipire. Elles semblaient toutes les deux très heureuses de leurs achats et la discussion entre les trois amis cessa.

- Nous en reparlerons dans le train qui nous mènera à Poudlard, dit Hermione.  
- Bonne idée ! lui dit Harry. Je serai alors plus avancé dans la lecture du livre.  
- Et moi, peut-être aurais-je lu plus que le premier chapitre, dit Ron.  
- Je l¹espère bien, dit Hermione en souriant.  
- Oh ! dit Harry. Il est bientôt 15 h. Il faut que je file, quelqu¹un doit me ramener chez moi.  
Au revoir tout le monde et on se revoit dans le Poudlard Express. Harry arriva à temps au lieu de rendez-vous en même temps que Mrs Figg,  
- Je ne t¹ai pas fait trop attendre Harry ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, je viens tout juste d¹arriver, répondit Harry.  
- Ah bon, dit Mrs Figg.  
- Bon, il faut regagner Privet Drive maintenant ! dit Mrs Figg affolée par la circulation intense qui avait déjà commencée  
- N¹oublie pas une chose avant d¹arriver chez ton oncle Vernon, dit Mrs Figg.  
- Oui, quoi ? lui dit Harry.  
- De remettre les vêtements que tu avais à ton départ ce matin, lui dit Mrs Figg en hochant de la tête. Sinon tu auras des ennuis.  
- Vous avez raison Mrs Figg, remarqua Harry en s¹empressant de se changer et de remettre sa chemise blanche et sa cravate à rayures.

Ils furent arrivés au 4 Privet Drive avant le retour de l¹oncle Vernon ce qui permit à Harry de faire plusieurs des tâches qu¹il devait faire ce jour-là et que, bien sûr, son cousin Dudley n¹avait pas fait à sa place.

L¹oncle Vernon rentra sans lui accorder la moindre attention même s'il était devant lui en train d¹arracher les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient toujours dans le massif de fleurs.

- Ah bonsoir ma chérie, dit-il en l¹embrassant Pétunia.  
- La journée a été bonne au bureau, demanda-t-elle.  
- Très bonne, nous avons fini par signer le fameux contrat avec cette entreprise de Sidney en Australie. Si tout va bien nous aurons vendu cette maison dans quelques mois pour nous établir dans un quartier vraiment à l¹aise.  
- Quelle bonne nouvelle, s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle courut dans la maison pour appeler son petit Dudley « Dudley ! Dudley ! Mon petit chéri, papa vient de nous apprendre une bonne nouvelle !

Les Dursley étaient tous excités par la nouvelle et personne ne faisait attention à Harry qui fini par s¹approcher pour en savoir plus.

- J¹ai eu un très gros contrat aujourd¹hui, dit avec fierté l¹oncle Vernon. Et d¹ici quelques temps nous allons déménager dans une maison beaucoup plus luxueuse qu¹en dis-tu Harry ?  
- Je suis heureux pour vous oncle Vernon, dit Harry laconiquement.

Par la suite, l¹oncle Vernon lui tourna le dos et les Dursley l¹ignorèrent le reste de la soirée. Harry monta dans sa chambre et poursuivit sa lecture.

Les jours avançaient et le premier septembre finit par arriver. Mrs Figg vient chercher Harry pour l'amener à la gare dans l¹indifférence totale des Dursley qui étaient beaucoup plus préoccupés de regarder les plans de la maison qu¹ils voulaient se faire construire. A la dernière minute, Pétunia se retourna au moment où Harry sortait avec ses valises.

- Passe une bonne année Harry ! dit la tante Pétunia.  
- Merci tante Pétunia, dit Harry et il parti avec Mrs Figg.

Ils arrivèrent à la Gare de King¹s Cross où par chance Mrs Figg trouva de la place pour se garer. Elle aida Harry à transporter toutes ses affaires jusqu¹au quai puis reparti en lui souhaitant comme tante Pétunia une bonne année à Poudlard.

- Te voilà Harry, dit Ron qu¹il n¹avait pas vu.  
- Bonjour Ron, as-tu eu le temps de lire un peu le livre de Dumbledore ?  
- Oui j¹en ai lu un peu, dit Ron.

Un peu plus loin, ils rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendait et ils prirent la direction du quai 9 3/4. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le Poudlard Express où ils purent trouver un compartiment libre.

Après s'être installés, ils sortirent chacun leur livre « Poudlard à sa création » et ils se mirent à discuter ensemble.

- Nous pourrions avoir des difficultés, dit Ron Supposez que le dolmen sois sous l¹emplacement du terrain de quidditch nous ne le trouverons jamais.  
- Il faudrait trouver d¹anciens portraits de Poudlard et là si nous sommes chanceux nous allons trouver des traces du dolmen, dit Hermione.  
- Très bien, dit Harry. On peut aussi trouver de vieilles cartes de la région à la bibliothèque. Elles pourront nous aider aussi.  
- Et toi que vas-tu faire ? dit Harry à Ron.  
- Moi je pense marcher autour de Poudlard, des fois on ne voit pas certaines choses en balais du haut des airs ou dans des livres, mais en marchant on peut remarquer certains détails, fit remarquer Ron.  
- Et quand on aura trouvé le dolmen, une pierre au centre de ce cercle de pierres nous indiquera par son ombre vers midi où se trouve l¹entrée de la caverne que nous cherchons, dit Hermione.  
- Sans cela nous pourrons chercher longtemps, dit Harry.  
- En effet, dit Hermione, j¹ai remarqué aussi un autre détail étrange. Les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard avaient tous une grand-mère qui portait le même nom d¹Eléonore. Est-ce la même personne dont on parle ? Si oui, les Fondateurs étaient tous les quatre apparentés. Le livre parle aussi d¹un cinquième personnage qui aurait refusé de se joindre aux autres et on ne sait rien d¹elle. On parle encore de la porte de Bronze sans rien en dire. On parle aussi de la disparition de la statuette de cristal de Griffondor. On sait que Salazar Serpentard a été accusé de ce vol même s¹il l¹a nié formellement. Personne ne dit à quoi servait cette statuette et le livre n¹en parle plus, C¹est étrange n¹est-ce pas ?  
- Très étrange, dit Ron. cela me fait même peur.  
- Je ne sais pas s¹il faut avoir peur, dit Hermione. Mais il faut être prudent et logique dans nos recherches parce que personne n¹a réussi à éclaircir ces mystères depuis la fondation de Poudlard.

Hermione venait de finir de parler quand Drago Malefoy fit irruption dans leur compartiment avec Crabbe et Goyle.

- Ah, vous voilà ! Je suis surpris de savoir que vous avez réussi vos B.U.S.E. tous les trois, dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux. On se verra sur le terrain de quidditch.

Ensuite Drago remarqua qu¹ils avaient tous le même livre ouvert avec eux.

- Vous lisez ce livre, ajouta-il d'un air dédaigneux, personne ne vous interrogera sur ce livre à Poudlard, il est si compliqué et si ennuyeux.  
- Drago, on ne t¹a pas demandé ton avis et tu nous dérange, répliqua Hermione avec un regard menaçant.  
- C¹est bon on s¹en va Sang-de…

Drago n¹acheva pas son mot. Il eut soudain peur qu¹Hermione ne lui jette un sort. Dans le train on est ni dans le monde moldu, ni à Poudlard. Le Ministère de la Magie pourrait difficilement punir Hermione de s¹être servie de sa baguette dans le train.

- Viens donc répéter ce mot devant moi, dit Hermione en sortant sa baguette magique.  
- Cela ne vaut pas la peine, dit Drago en s¹enfuyant tandis que les trois amis s'amusèrent de cette défaite.  
- J¹ai de bons amis chez les Serpentard, ce ne sont pas tous des Malefoy, tu sais Hermione, dit Harry.  
- Je le sais, dit Hermione. Une chance que Drago et moi ne sommes pas de la même maison parce que ce serait la guerre toutes les fois qu¹on se verrait à la salle commune.

Ils furent bientôt en vue de Poudlard et leur sixième année allait bientôt commencer…

* * *

Alors? Reviewez! Il y a certaines contradictions, je le sais, mais à plusieurs auteurs, il y en a qui ne retiennent pas tout dans les livres! Désolée d'avance pour les erreurs que vous trouverez! Je tente d'en corriger certaines dans mon chapitres et d'autres en ont corrigés dans leur chapitre. Il y a 7 chapitres de terminés et 1 en cours d'écriture (le miens (space girl)) nous ne pouvons donc pas modifier chaque chapitre en fonction de ça!

Bisous!

Space girl et l'équipe du LCHP –xxx-


End file.
